


【铁虫】调教秘事(pwp/尿道play/作者丧失病狂/正剧向)

by Yanmila522



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All Marvel Avenger Character Still Alive, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blindfolds, Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Major Character Undeath, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tony Stark, Urethral Play, Vibrators, aconuresis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: 作者丧失病狂的产物，挺黄，纯洁的孩子还是勿入。





	【铁虫】调教秘事(pwp/尿道play/作者丧失病狂/正剧向)

**Author's Note:**

> *剧情设定：接妇联4，复仇者们全员都在，事情发生在复仇者把各城市的破坏给复建完毕后，Tony开了个派对请妇联大家参加派对，发现小蜘蛛没有出现在派对现场。  
> *Tony与Peter已经公开关系了，Peter成年了，正剧向，pwp  
> 关键字：尿/道play，失禁，蒙眼，跳蛋  
> 如果人物角色Ooc我的祸，文笔渣别打我

今天，Tony为复仇者联盟的成员在Stark大厦里举办一场派对的，算是慰劳了帮忙复建城市的成员，当然所属复仇者联盟的成员都全员到齐，这还包括了银河护卫队，连瓦坎达的国王特查拉与他妹妹苏睿来凑热闹了  
这也包括了原本不愿意参加的阿斯加德小王子Loki也被Thor带来参加这次的派对了。  
这派对虽说是Tony举办的，Tony一开始出现了一会就意外的离席了一阵子，但也不影响大家难得放松的好心情。  
直到很久Tony又出现了，再次加入了大家的聊天，这时就有人问道：“Tony ，你家的小蜘蛛呢？”说话的人正是绯红女巫Wanda，她是刚刚才发现在场有个人一直没有出现过。  
大家这时也都发现复仇者中年龄最小的Peter Parker竟然不在派对现场。  
“Tony，你不会吧，Peter好像成年了，你作为他男友也不可以不让他参加派对？”  
“啧，可能那个小蝼蚁被某个蝼蚁秘藏在这里的某个深处。”  
对于大家的‘热情’关心他的小恋人，Tony是这样来回答大家的各种对于Peter Parker没来的猜想。  
“Peter最近有重要的考试，我让他呆在他的家好准备考试所以就没有让他来了。”  
在场都是成年已久的人类，还有两个神，自然不知道现在的考试是何时考的，就算某个邪神虽然不那么认为也法反驳Tony的话。  
不过这个派对也进行多了一会就散了，原因是因为Thor从新阿斯加德带来的陈年酒让不少乐意挑战的人一下子就喝醉了，一些人被Friday引导去客房休息了，剩下的一些人也闷了，各自有事忙的离开了。  
Tony搭着他的专属电梯，耳边依然传来Friday不时向他回报的恋人现在的最新请况，Tony看了看裤子里已经苏醒已久的小Tony。  
该死，他真的恨不得自己有Doctor Stranger的能力，可以立刻画个圆圈回到他的房间。  
Tony终于好不容易忍到打开了他的睡房。  
现在Peter Parker正如邪神说的那样，他的确是在这座大厦里头，不过Tony不认同的是他并没有可以把Peter藏在其他地方，明明Peter只是在他呆在他的房间罢了。  
只见幼嫩的男孩在一张在比一般King Size还要大的床上正往右边斜躺着，发出呼噜呼噜的睡觉声，现在的Peter是背对着大门斜躺的。  
Tony可以看见他那白皙光滑的背后有不少暧昧的红印。  
之后，Tony的目光渐渐从男孩的背后滑到敏感的腰肢再滑到股间中，里头正隐藏着一朵美丽诱人的花朵，那是朵让Tony爱不释手的花朵，如果把一根手指放进去，这朵花会仿佛吃到了什么美味的食物一样，紧紧得吸着Tony的手指，Tony相信只要他现在小声地走前几步就能看到那美丽的雏菊已经沾上不少水迹。  
Tony还真的不只是想想罢了，他还立马行动了起来，但他必须小声地跨前几步，这是避免男孩那敏感的蜘蛛第六感能力，会发现他。  
果然，男孩的后穴沾了少许的精液相信是男孩性器高潮了小心沾上的，还有不少的是不明的透明液体沾满后穴四处，仿佛度上一层薄薄的亮液很是美丽。  
除此之外，还两条不知道是什么东西的粉色线被吞没男孩的后穴中，另外有一条粉色的线正静静地躺在后穴的附近。  
当然Tony知道那是什么东西，因为这玩意正是在Tony离开这房间时将三颗跳蛋都塞入Peter的后穴里头，各调了个中档次的震动速度速度，Tony为了让男孩的蜘蛛感应更为可以好好感受这波震动，他特意为Peter蒙上Peter之前悄悄瞒住他去打工存钱为他挑选的生日礼物领带。  
这是一条红色领带，衬托着男孩全裸着白皙的身子是额外香艳的，Tony离开前都不敢看着男孩离开，因为被塞入同时震动的三个跳蛋，加上他是个拥有蜘蛛感应的能力又被蒙上了双眼，肯定那种快感不会单单只是放大了10倍。  
男孩在Tony离开前，白皙的皮肤已经因为情欲正浮现了泛红的肤色，仿佛就像是熟透的苹果，诱惑人类摘下他这个甜美多汁的果实，但Tony的用意并非如此。  
他在男孩还没被情欲给糊了脑子的时候就对男孩说，他将会把三颗跳蛋塞入男孩的后穴中，然后会将它们都各调到中档次的震动模式，还会给他蒙上双眼。  
男孩的任务就是确保不能让后穴里的跳蛋给弄出来，包括跳蛋是自动从后穴里滑出来也不行，如果真的掉了一个出来是会有惩罚的。  
所以就有了现在Tony着眼前的一幕，男孩的双眼被蒙上男孩送给他的红色领带，以及两个停止震动的跳蛋还在后穴中和床单上的另外一个跳蛋。  
他没有限制男孩的手和脚行动，Peter其实可以将蒙上的领带给拆掉扔到一边，因为蜘蛛感应加上三个跳蛋中等震动速度也不是开玩笑的，所以Tony并没有不允许Peter拿掉领带，他是挺惊讶Peter依然还被蒙着双眼。  
不过惊讶归惊讶，但要男孩守住后穴里的三颗跳蛋却掉了一个出来。  
Tony微微勾起嘴角，从柜子内拿出一个盒子，这就是他今天为睡衣宝宝准备的惩罚了。  
Tony趴上了床，来到Peter的身边，现在的Peter已经可以习惯Tony悄悄来到他身边后不被惊醒。  
Tony挤了一些润滑剂在手上，一根手指探入了那幽深的秘穴中，紧闭温热的肉壁立刻紧紧吸食着入侵者。  
手指很快就探到跳蛋的位置，这位置很靠近Peter的前列腺，Tony再次启动跳蛋，不过这次他从中等速度调至最小，男孩发出小声的呻吟，Tony在男孩的后穴中又加入了第二根手指，这次的肉壁吸得更紧了。  
Tony开始抽动着手指，有意无意地撞向两颗跳蛋，跳蛋时而撞到前列腺，导致熟睡中的Peter在前列腺的高潮中苏醒过来，然后又射了一次。  
在Peter爬起来的时候，Tony抽出来手指，帮Peter解开蒙着眼睛的领带。  
Peter坐着在床上，眼眶含着生理的盐水看向Tony，因为眼泪的关系，视觉有些迷糊，他揉了掉眼泪，软软地语气问道：“Tony，派对完了？”  
“嗯。”Tony点了点头，Peter立刻从软软的语气中变得激动起来，“说好给我参加呢？！”  
Tony却无辜的耸了耸肩，“谁起不了床。”  
Peter立刻狠狠的瞪了Tony一眼，但是Tony觉得这像是炸毛的小猫咪在对他抗议与咆哮，“还不是你的错，都叫你昨晚不要做的那么凶，我腰都有些酸了，今早还像是发情的猛兽那样，又做了一会，又塞跳蛋的是要干嘛.”  
对于Peter的抱怨，Tony只是哄着道：“没办法，谁叫你昨天穿吊带丝袜来找我。”  
“那是因为你把我的学校袜子都给藏了起来！我总不可能没有穿袜子去上课。”  
“哦，Peter，我们暂时不谈这个，你还记得我放跳蛋前说过的话么？”  
Peter当然记得，不能让那两个跳蛋...不对！第三个跳蛋呢？？？  
当Peter手指往后面探了许久，数来数去还是只有两条线，他抬头看向Tony，Tony只是笑着地拿着一个已经干了许久的跳蛋说道，“亲爱的，我说了，如果掉了一个出来会有惩罚的。”  
Tony坐在床边，他已经拉开了裤子拉链把勃起的老二掏了出来，他指示Peter看着他坐下来，还好体内的跳蛋的震动速度很小，Peter至少不至于站一会都会站不稳身子。  
“啊哈！”Peter由于被Tony扩张了一会后穴，加上今早也做了一会，Peter坐下去的时候不至于很痛，但是Tony的老二却一下子把跳蛋捅到前列腺上，Peter顿时完全无法思考任何事情他已经被前列腺的快感沉醉在快感中。  
突然Tony把跳蛋关掉，Peter有些迷茫的看着Tony，Tony则这样说：“我都还没惩罚你，你当然不能那么快就射出来。”  
Tony把一个盒子打开后，里面有一根很细的东西，还有遥控器.  
Tony问：“知道是什么东西吗？”Peter摇头。  
Tony在那根东西涂上一层特殊的润滑油，他一手握着Peter的小东西，Peter终于知道这是什么东西了，Peter立刻挣扎地大声的喊道：“Tony！Tony！不要这样，这个好痛的.”  
Tony没有一丝动摇，他只是安慰着Peter，“亲爱的不怕，我有经过严格的处理过，非常干净的，而且你要知道我这是惩罚。”  
Peter无法想象着东西是如何插入他的尿道中是怎样的痛感，但无奈这是Tony的惩罚，他也记得他前些日子干了什么东西让Tony随意找了个藉口来惩罚他。  
直到那根超细钢制的东西真正插入他的马眼，他开始感觉这比实际上想象的痛来的更痛了，冰凉的钢触碰到尿管的位置都有一种火辣辣的的疼痛是从尿道内部扩散开来的痛。  
这时Tony的另外一只手已经扒开了Peter的嘴巴，把之前蒙着他的眼睛的领带一团塞进Peter的嘴巴里，原本痛得要咬唇的Peter完全只能被发出唔唔得声音。  
这时，Tony将跳蛋的震动再次开启然后调回中等震动速度，也同时把插入尿道慢慢推入更深处些。  
前面的疼痛，和后面的前列腺刺激形成了诡异的快感，之后Tony只是留了半载的细钢就停止插入尿道深处，原以为终于不用被插入的痛苦给折磨着的Peter没有想到，那根东西竟然开启了轻微的震动效果，他现在的思绪安全立马被快感和痛苦给填满整个身子。  
Tony将老二从Peter的后穴拔了出来，他将反过来，让Peter背对着自己，再把老二插回热情的后穴中，还被塞着领带的Peter原本应该发出嗯哼的声音全都是唔唔得声音。  
过了不久，依然堵着尿管的东西现在除了震动带来的痛处，还有震得让Peter有堆积着想发泄的欲望之外，Peter竟然觉得这样被堵住欲望的时候还有会有仿佛性快感的错觉，他现在被快感麻痹全身，甚至Peter有一个以为自己是在天堂与地狱之间游走的幻觉。  
Peter含着泪水试图转过头来想用眼神求着Tony赶快把那根玩意给拔掉，不过与恋人在一起后越来越了解他的想法的Tony当然一下子就猜到Peter想要干嘛，“睡衣宝宝，你确认你还射得出精液吗？我听Friday说你被跳蛋搞得已经射了两三次，刚刚帮你弄的时候你又射了一次已经很稀的精液了，确认我等一下帮你拔出来后不会是滚烫的尿液么？”  
Peter呆了一会就是一阵拼命摇头的动作，之后的Tony也不在这般折磨Peter了，他停下了抽插的动作，小心翼翼地把细小的钢棍从尿道抽出来，然后把Peter口中的领带给取出来。Tony把已经被垂液弄湿了的领带扔到一边去。  
不出Tony所料，射精次数过多的Peter现在是完全射不出任何精液，加上Friday之前向他汇报过Peter在早上起来的时候喝的水到至今都还没排出来了，现在Peter的性器只是微微颤抖着射出了黄色的液体。  
之后Tony也继续抽插了几回在Peter的体内，在Peter将要进入昏昏入睡状态的时候前就射入体内。  
Tony将Peter带到浴室清理干净时，Peter已经困得再次进入睡梦中，然后让Friday检查，确认清楚Peter的性器是并没有被他玩坏后，Tony再次把Peter带回已经换好床单的大床上。  
Tony拨开男孩的发丝，亲吻了一下Peter的额间。  
他将Peter抱入怀中。  
这次的惩罚他心里很清楚是怎么回事，的确如Peter所想的一样，Tony是借了跳蛋掉出来的事来惩罚了Peter，这是为了惩罚Peter前几天前差点为了救一名快要被超速的货车撞到的孕妇而令Peter自己一个出错也会陷入被撞飞的危险困境。  
Tony认为Peter大可以使用其他方法来救那孕妇，并不是应该是用个他的肉驱之身来直接保护孕妇，如果当时要不是Peter的蜘蛛丝抵挡了货车的冲力，恐怕怀里温热的体温早已经是一具冰冷的尸体。  
Tony不想要再次重蹈覆辙的，再次无能为力地失去Peter Parker了。  
Tony紧紧抱着眼前是个温暖的人儿，心里满满的感激上天没有将他从他身边带走。  
还好你还在，我的睡衣宝宝。

END


End file.
